Take My Voice, Take My Life
by desert rain
Summary: Oneshot. When Danny dies in Sam's arms, taking her heart and her voice with him, she's left alone to find a way to get them both back. Rated for character death and suicide. R&R!


Just a sad little one-shot I couldn't get out of my head. Character death and suicide, be warned! And be nice with the reviews, it's my first DP fic and I wroteit in like 2 hours.

Disclaimer: If I owned Danny Phantom would I be this pathetic? I mean come on people. And Butch Hartman...damn you.

Sam screamed in horror as Danny fell to the ground at her feet. She knelt beside him, staring at the gaping wound in his chest. The ghost they had been fighting before disapeared, leasurely, in a flash of green light. He was obviously convinced the ghost-boy wouldn't trouble him any longer. Danny lay bleeding, in human form, on the unforgiving sidewalk. The red liquid draining away, taking his life with it. Sam could almost seehis soulstreaming away with the blood. He stared up at her, at the uncontrollable tears running down her cheeks.

He realized he'd never seen her cry before, not even when they were kids, and he knew something was seriously wrong. He couldn't feel his chest, or most of the rest of his body, and he didn't want to look at the damage. He was so tired, all he wanted was to sleep, but he knew he had to resist it.

"Sam," he whispered, "I should have told you before," he coughed, "I've always loved you, I'm sorry it's too late now..."

"No, it's not too late Danny," she could barely speak through the sobs, "there's plenty of time." But he could see the lie on her face as easily as it could be heard in her voice. She held his head in her lap, smoothing his hair and gently stroking his face.

"Sam..." he barely choked out, "a kiss...a good-bye kiss, please Sam..."

Sam's heart screamed. _This can't be good-bye! _Blood trickled from his nose and mouth, he was fading fast. So Sam did the only thing she could, she kissed him, one last time.

She could taste the metallic blood mixing with salty tears. He released his last breath against her lips. She breathed it in, the last thing he would ever give her.

When she drew her mouth away she knew he was gone. She could feel his absence, like a piece of herself was ripped away. She hadn't even told him she loved him too, and now it was too late. She held his limp body against her and screamed. She screamed for what she lost, what they both lost. She screamed until her voice gave out and only harsh rushes of air escaped. Her silent screams echoed in her head long after she grew quiet. She clutched his body against her, his warm blood seeping into her clothes, rocking softly, aching for the part of her he took.

She vaguely heard a siren, people yelling and gasping around her. Someone was pulling Danny away from her, she fought back. Not again, she wouldn't lose him again. She clutched his cold flesh against her with all her strength. There was a prick in her arm and the world grew fuzzy. Danny was slipping away from her, far, far away. His frozen, staring face was replaced by blackness.

Sam spent days in the hospital, she couldn't remember much of what happened there. She remembered light when she first woke up, and someone talking, apparently to her. She couldn't have responded if she had wanted to, her voice was gone, gone with Danny...

Not long after she awoke, she went home, on her parents insistance of course. She couldn't care less where she was, the pain always followed. She couldn't cry, the heat of the pain scorched her tears away. If it weren't for the terrible pain she'd have sworn she was dead from the numbness. She couldn't talk, she couldn't cry, she couldn't do anything but stare at the ceiling. His face was stuck in her mind, his soft lips, warm blood, cold body.

There was no hope, nothing left. He was gone and she was all alone. There was nothing she could do, so she did nothing. She lay in her bed for days, maybe weeks. Time isn't worth much when there's nothing to look forward to. The hired nurses came and went every few hours, checking on her, adjusting tubes, making sure her body was still alive, even if the rest of her wasn't.

One day, much like the others, something finally happened. While one of the nameless nurses were checking on her Sam swore she heard her whisper, "_He's waiting for you." _Sam stopped breathing, the knowledge hit her that hard. There was a way, there was something she could do. The nurse had turned and left the room, there was plenty of time before the next one came.

Sam moved slowly, as if in a dream. She reached her hand down between the edge of the mattress and the wall. She dared to hope it was still there...And yes, there was the tiny slit and the sharp little knife hidden within. She put it there as a child, for protection from whatever monsters dared to invade her room. She almost smiled at the irony as she slowly withdrew the knife.

She let the light gleam off the perfect edge for a moment. It wasn't hesitation really, more like realization, realization that there really was a way to be with Danny again, this time, forever.

Slowly but steadily she drew the knife across her wrists, pressing it deep inside the soft flesh. She barely felt it, afterall this pain was nothing compared to the pain of losing Danny. She sunk down on her bed, still clutching the knife. She could feel her blood draining away, just as his had. But her blood was draining away to something better, it was leading her to him...

Samatha Manson died with a smile on her face and a knife in her hand. By dying, she could live again. The first thing she told Danny after her death was that she loved him too. She had her love back, she had her voice back.

**End.**

Please, please, please review. I will love you forever if you do! Plus if I get really good reviews it will inspire me to get off my ass and write some more stories! Love, peace, and chicken grease.

_desert rain_


End file.
